La Canción de Kaito
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: La última esperanza del mago blanco se esfuma cuando Aoko le rechaza. Aún así nuestro protagonista, tan cabezota como siempre encontrará otra esperanza oculta entre mil sombras.


Hola señoras y señores,

Después de mi pequeña desaparecida del famdon (a pesar de escribir y publicar de ellos) vuelvo para conmemorar este día tan importante para uno de los personajes protagonistas de este relato, si señores, Kaito, ya que hoy es su cumpleaños junto con el del autor de esta maravillosa serie, que aún no se decide ha acabarla.

Bien, el título ya dice mucho, la idea es algo...extraña, lo sé, pero os aseguro que si leen verán que no es tan descabellada, así que les invito a leer y si les gusta dejar un comentario, favorito o seguimiento.

Sin más, felicidades a los cumpleañeros y espero que guste este extraño one-shot.

Dislaimer: Los personajes de Gosho Aoyamo no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo de ellos, a veces creando cosas que ni en un millón de años aparecerán ni en el anime ni en el manga.

* * *

 **La Canción de Kaito**

El sol iluminaba poco a poco la — en esos momentos — desierta ciudad de Tokio, que despedía a la noche para dar la bienvenida al nuevo y luminoso día que también prometía ser caluroso, dado que al fin el verano había llegado, y con ello las vacaciones donde jóvenes dejaban atrás los libros para disfrutar del pequeño plazo de paz del que disponían. Unos se irían de vacaciones, otros aprovecharían para conseguir la atención de sus enamorados, y entre estos últimos se encontraba nuestro protagonista, solo que su situación no era tan fácil como la de otros.

Kaito Kuroba era un joven mago que pronto cumpliría los veinte años y que había estado enamorado en secreto durante años de su mejor amiga, una persona por la que más de una vez había hecho locuras para alegrarla, cuando no lo hacía, él era el causante de sus lágrimas. A pesar de que siempre se lo hubieran contado todo, eso cambió cuando a los diecisiete años él se convirtió en Kaito Kid, un ladrón de guante blanco creado por su padre años atrás para proteger a su madre, y que desgraciadamente conllevó a la muerte de su progenitor, ocupando él años después su papel para vengar su asesinato. Solo había un problema, que la persona que dedicó años a atrapar al ladrón era el padre de su amiga, una persona a la que le importaba más atraparte que estar con su hija, ocasionando que ella tuviera una gran falta afectiva de sus padres, ya que su progenitora los abandonó a causa del trabajo de él, y no volvió para algo que no fuera pedir dinero, sabiendo que su hija se agarraría a ella, ya que los dos hombres a los que adoraba no tenían tiempo para atenderla.

Pasaron dos años desde que la mentira empezó, y dos años tardó ella en comprender que su mejor amigo era también la persona que más odiaba, el sujeto que le robó una vida junto a su padre…algo que no era posible de devolver. Ella gritó, golpeó, amenazó…esperando que su corazón no la traicionara y lograra que las lágrimas de pena salieran de sus ojos, para que así él no viera lo mucho que la había herido. Él por su parte se arrastró una y mil veces suplicando su perdón, pero ella no se lo dio.

Aquello ocurrió cuando el invierno comenzó, desde ese momento ella se negó a dirigirle la palabra, y él, cuando no suplicaba la vigilaba para saber que su amada estaba a salvo.

Todos los que habían crecido junto a ellos se preguntaban que había podido ocurrir para que el odio llegara a tal punto en el corazón de la mujer, y a pesar de que preguntaron no llegaron a nada. Ella jamás reveló la identidad nocturna de su amigo, y él, ante esto guardó la esperanza de que algo en su corazón todavía lo quería, aunque fuera únicamente como amigo.

Un sonido ensordecedor rompió el silencio de aquella habitación donde comenzaba a entrar el sol, rozando con su suave luz una mata de cabello castaño casi oculta por una fina sábana desde donde una mano salió para tomar el artilugio que había interrumpido su sueño, comprobando en el acto que había una llamada entrante, que al parecer sería muy…interesante.

— Buenos días Akako, ¿para que me llamas esta hermosa mañana de junio a las 6:00 a.m? — cuestionó irónicamente bostezando sonoramente.

— Kaito no me toques las narices — amenazó, para después jugar un poco con su _querido_ amigo — Te llamaba para darte una información que te podía ser interesante, pero viendo que no la quieres dejaré que vuelvas a dormir.

— Espera Akako — la detuvo incorporándose — Perdona, ayer estuve despierto hasta tarde…

— Lo sé querido, recuerda que te tengo puesto un ojo encima en todo momento.

— ¿Incluso cuando me ducho? — interrogó con burla — No creía que fueras de esa clase de mujeres Akako.

— Kaito…— avisó suspirando, su amigo nunca cambiaría.

— Bueno, fuera de bromas, ¿qué me querías decir?

— Pues verás, resulta que…es sobre Aoko — confesó borrando la sonrisa del rostro del ilusionista, convirtiéndose en una mueca de tristeza — Esta tarde hemos quedado las antiguas compañeras del instituto, y por lo que he visto lo que se hablará puede ser…importante para ti.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo cuentas tú directamente?

— Porque…no pienso ir — reveló bajando la cabeza — No quiero que vuelvan a nombrarlo, y sé que lo harán. No puedo llorar, o perderé mis poderes. Además, Nakamori cree que tú y yo estamos juntos, no creo que quiera verme.

— Ella no tiene razón para no quererte ver — recordó mordiendo su labio con rabia — Ella se alejó de mí, además, no estamos juntos, solo que sabemos apoyarnos mutuamente, ambos tenemos mal de amores — sonrió con lástima.

Akako era su amiga, la única que comprendía el dolor por el rechazo. Ella llegó a enamorarse de su enemigo, un detective de cabello castaño que siempre le dio problemas, y que también fue su rival en el amor, ya que él sentía algo por Aoko. Hoy día pensaba que no se había rendido, que seguía detrás de ella, y lo peor era que ahora él no estaba ahí para evitar que Aoko en algún momento le diera un sí.

— Parece mentira que por fin nos hayamos reunido — comentó una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color — Con la universidades repartidas en diferentes lugares es difícil que coincidamos un día.

— Tienes razón Keiko, parece mentira — manifestó una castaña de ojos azules riendo.

 _Aoko._

Estaban en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, en total eran ocho muchachas, todos iban vestidas con ropas veraniegas, al parecer la reunión no se resumiría en solo una comida. Y lo peor era que él también estaba allí, disfrazado de una mujer…Solo esperaba que ninguna lo reconociera, no por nada se había puesto tacones y pintura de uñas.

Tenía que admitir que las reuniones de chicas siempre le parecieron aburridas, y ahora recordaba el por qué. Las mujeres hablaban de temas banales, desde ropa hasta chicos, siendo este último tema el que de verdad le importaba, sobre todo por las intervenciones de la castaña.

— El otro día quedé con un muchacho de mi universidad, y la verdad, jamás imaginé sentirme tan cómoda con alguien en una primera salida — confesó Keiko sonrojada — Tenemos tantas cosas en común.

— Me alegro por ti Keiko — sonrió Aoko abrazando de lado a su amiga.

— Hablando de chicos, recuerdo que nuestra última reunión fue antes de navidad, y Aoko, tú jamás dices nada de citas o algo así — manifestó una morena con cabello corto haciendo que Kaito pegara más la oreja.

— La verdad es que en estos momentos no me interesa una relación — sonrió falsamente — Quiero estar centrada en mis estudios.

— ¿Y con Kuroba tampoco te gustaría? — cuestionó inocentemente la misma muchacha — Todas sabíamos desde el instituto que sentías algo por él, sin embargo, ni siquiera lo intentaste.

Aoko apretó los puños, Kaito cerró con fuerza los ojos.

— T-Te equivocas, yo…

— ¿Tú? — preguntó fijando su vista en ella — Tú deseabas que él te dijera que te amaba, que daría todo por ti…

— Y que lo hiciera con una canción hecha por él — completó la castaña dejando que una lágrima cayera por su rostro — Y lo hizo, por lo menos lo primero. Él jamás se atrevería a cantar una canción, y menos por mí, no le importaba tanto como para eso. Además, aunque yo…lo siguiera queriendo, es tarde, está con Koizumi, yo tardé en darme cuenta de las cosas, y lo perdí, punto.

El silencio reinó durante unos momentos en la mesa, hasta que de nuevo la de ojos caramelos comenzó ha hablar de temas más alegres, pero aún así la ojiazul estuvo ausente durante el resto de la salida, pues el recuerdo del joven la volvió a perseguir con fuerza, como aquel día en que se dio cuenta de lo idiota que fue al no dejar que su corazón tomara el mando.

Kaito por su lado se fue de allí alegre, planeando el momento y el lugar para llevar a cabo su último plan, y si eso ya no funcionara, le desearía lo mejor y se marcharía de su vida para siempre.

Con la ayuda de Jii y de Akako consiguió hacer una letra más o menos en condiciones. Utilizó el mes de junio para preparar el evento que haría el mismo día de su propio cumpleaños, el veintiuno de junio.

Sabía que Aoko pasearía ese día por el centro, y lo aprovechó para su bien recibiendo ayuda de los locales del centro a cambio de un pequeño trabajo como mago para atraer clientes.

Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que ella apareciera.

Durante ese día creyó durante algunos momentos que Aoko podría haber cambiado de idea, y que todo eso fue una pérdida de tiempo, hasta que la vio aparecer junto a aquellas ocho muchachas con las que se reunió hace más o menos un mes.

Estaba preciosa, vestía una camiseta de tirantas azul y un pantalón blanco. Observó — mientras ella se encaminaba al centro de la plaza — la cantidad de gente que contemplarían como se pondría en ridículo, pero no le importó, si ella volvía a su lado todo valdría la pena.

Dio un paso adelante, tomando al fin el micrófono que Akako le extendía, y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a cantar.

La joven castaña alzó la cabeza al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, y lo vio situado en la azotea de uno de los edificios.

— ¿Ese no es quien yo creo que es? — cuestionó Keiko codeando a Aoko — A parecer tu sueño de declaración se ha hecho realidad Aoko.

— Dudo que sea para mí — confesó bajando la cabeza — Vámonos.

— No creo que a Kaito eso le haga gracia — comentó detrás de ella la voz de cierta pelirroja, que hizo que ella inconscientemente cerrara con fuerza los puños — Lleva preparando esto todo un mes solo por ti, deberías al menos esperar a que terminara de cantar.

— Koizumi…¿Acaso no estáis juntos? — interrogó con rabia sin mirarla — La canción será para ti, tú ganaste, no hace falta que me lo refriegues.

— Que graciosa eres — se rió mientras la de ojos azules intentaba seguir su caminar — Aunque estuviéramos juntos en estos momentos yo no habría ganado, ya que la que tiene en su mente a todas horas es a ti. Fíjate si de verdad siente algo fuerte por ti que ha preparado todo esto, así que si de verdad lo amas tanto sube allí arriba y díselo sin rodeos, estoy harta de ver a mi amigo triste por ti.

Las palabras de la bruja calaron hondo en la castaña, que aún insegura se giró a observarla, notando la veracidad de sus palabras. Fue ahí cuando de dio cuenta de que no debió dar algo por sabido, no debió creer que estaban juntos solo por un abrazo que logró ver el día que se dirigió a casa de Kaito para pedirle perdón, y quizás para empezar una nueva relación como algo más que amigos. Sonrió a la pelirroja y seguidamente se dirigió al lugar donde estaba el mago, escuchando cada palabra dicha por él, donde le pedía perdón, se declaraba y le pedía el amor que él tanto anhelaba.

En el edificio Kaito terminó la letra y simplemente buscó a la muchacha con la mirada para ver su reacción, pero para su tristeza no la vio. Dando por hecho que ella se había ido bajó la mirada, al parecer ya nada podía ganar su perdón.

— Gracias por ayudarme en esto Jii, pero al parecer se acabó, no lo conseguí — suspiró dándose la vuelta, sorprendiéndose, ya que en el lugar donde debería estar su compañero estaba la castaña responsable de sus dolores de cabeza.

— Jamás pensé que llegarías a este punto — sonrió cálidamente haciendo que el corazón del joven latiera más deprisa — Nunca imaginé verte cantar una canción tuya delante de tanta gente.

— Parece que aún no sabes que por ti soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa — manifestó mirándola fijamente — Soy capaz de aventurarme en el mismo infierno si eso me sirve para estar a tu lado.

— Solo hay una cosa que realmente deseo de ti — anunció acercándose a él, para al estar enfrente del castaño acariciar su flequillo — Que jamás vueltas a mentirme u ocultarme algo.

— Te juro que jamás volveré ha hacerlo, aunque sea una tontería te la diré — prometió cerrando los ojos — No volveré a cometer dos veces la estupidez que me hizo perderte.

— Más te vale — sonrió, para después mirar hacia otro lado algo sonrojada — Por cierto,¿sigue en pie la propuesta?

— ¿Qué propuesta? — intentó recordar, pero solo hubo una, y era la que siempre estaba en su mente — ¿L-La de ser a-algo más?

— Sí…— afirmó sin mirarlo.

— Cl-Claro que sí — aclaró ruborizado observándola.

— La verdad es que me gustaría intentarlo — reveló mirándolo tímidamente a los ojos — Siento por ti algo más que amistad desde hace mucho tiempo, y…deseaba que algún día hicieras algo como hoy, pero, ¿cómo lo supiste?

— Un mago nunca revela sus trucos querida — sonrió.

— Ya me estas ocultando cosas — bromeó lanzándose a sus brazos acurrucándose en su pecho suspirando — Te extrañe durante estos meses.

— Yo pensaba en ti cada segundo — comentó abrazándola con fuerza, con miedo de que se fuera — Te extrañaba más de lo que puedas imaginar.

— Te amo Kaito — declaró finalmente, soltando así las palabras que durante tanto tiempo se había negado a decir, admitiendo su amor hacia aquel joven que aún la sostenía entre sus brazos — Por cierto…— habló mirándole — Feliz cumpleaños.

Él solo sonrió, feliz de que por fin la pudiera tener a su lado. Ahora de nuevo juntos veía un futuro bello detrás de toda la oscuridad que había reinado en su vida hasta hacía poco, ahora volvía a tener a su lado la razón de su existencia.

— Por cierto, siento no tenerte un regalo — susurró apenada mirando hacia abajo — Ojala pudiera darte algo…

— Hay algo que puedes darme — habló el castaño fijando la vista en los ojos de su compañera — Algo que solo tú puedes darme.

— P-Puedes tomar lo que quieras. Después de todo soy yo la olvidadiza que no tiene regalo — sonrió tímidamente, viendo como Kaito se acercaba lentamente a sus labios, uniéndolos después de tanto tiempo deseando ese beso.

El primero de muchos. El más inexperto, el más tímido…Aquel que está destinado a recordarse por ser el inicio…Por ser el principio de todo.

Unos aplausos inundaron el lugar, obligando a la pareja a separarse contemplando como toda la plaza había sido testigo de su _pequeño_ momento de amor, y lo peor era, que el micrófono estaba encendido, por lo que también habían oído todo.

Ambos se miraron, sentían una inmensa vergüenza al ver que aquel momento tan íntimo se había vuelto público, hasta el punto de haber sido grabado por una cadena que lo retransmitió por días, al final todo Japón se enteró de que estaban juntos, y además también de que el cumpleaños de Kaito Kuroba era el veintiuno de junio.

En un hotel de Japón un joven de cabello castaño se encontraba tumbado en su toalla, cerca de la piscina. Llevaba unas gafas de sol e intentaba tomar el sol hasta que una figura femenina se interpuso entre él y la fuente de luz natural.

— Kaito, haz el favor de venir al agua, como sigas así te quemarás — pronunció la mujer con algo de preocupación en su voz.

— ¿Por qué mejor no vienes tú a tomar el sol a mi lado? — propuso posando las gafas sobre su cabeza dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules — Se está muy bien.

— Idiota, sabes que una mujer morena no es bien vista — comentó sentándose en la sombra, pero cerca de él.

— No es bien vista por algunos hombres, y eso haría que tu lista de pretendientes que intentan arrebatarte de mi lado se reduzca — comentó situándose a su lado — Además, a mí me seguirías encantando.

— Lo siento, pero no — se negó abrazándose a su cuello — Ven conmigo a nadar, por favor — suplicó poniendo ojos de ternero degollado.

— ¿Y por qué no irnos a la habitación? Allí hay sombra…

— ¿Qué haríamos los dos solos en la habitación? — cuestionó con cara de fastidio — Sería aburrido.

— A mí se me ocurren un par de ideas interesantes — sonrió ladinamente.

— ¡Pervertido! — exclamó tornándose sus mejillas rojas mientras intentaba golpear a su novio.

— Me refería a jugar al parchís — murmuró sonriendo con picardía — ¿Qué clase de cosas pervertidas le habían pasado a usted por la cabeza?

Aoko solo atinó a sonrojarse mientras giraba la cabeza gruñendo por lo bajo. Kaito rió divertido ante su reacción, ya que era muy común en ella, y había extrañado esos momentos por varios meses.

— Aunque si quieres que hagamos realidad tus ideas, yo estoy dispuesto — comentó esperando recibir un golpe que no llegó.

— Por esta bromita te quedarás sin mimos durante una semana — dictaminó sonriendo, sabiendo la reacción de su novio.

— ¡No Aoko! ¡Golpéame pero eso no! — expresaba con pena suplicando con la mirada, esperando la benevolencia de su novia — ¡Haré cualquier cosa!

— Cualquier cosa — repitió sonriendo con malicia — Entonces deberás volver a cantarme la canción.

— Pero a solas — pidió, a lo que ella asintió acurrucándose en sus brazos — Te la repetiré cuantas veces quieras, pero solo a ti. No necesito un escándalo como el que aún rueda en la televisión.

— Yo tampoco quiero que las mujeres de Japón tengan más razones para adorarte, ya tengo bastante con adorarte yo.

— ¿Estás celosa? Porque si es así sabes que no tienes razones, yo solo te quiero a ti — confesó depositando un beso en sus labios — Y ahora vamos a la habitación, Akako prometió que llamaría y no quiero tener que gritar al mundo mis preguntas sobre como la está tratando el pomposo — añadió tomando la mano de su novia para dirigirse a su habitación.

…

…

…

 **Extra**

— Te dije que te quemarías — comentó Aoko mientras extendía la crema en la piel de su novio.

— Ya lo sé Aoko, ¿podrías simplemente poner la crema y darme palabras de ánimo en vez del típico ``te lo dije´´?

— Podría, pero no quiero — anunció dando un golpe en su espalda, ante lo que el mago aulló de dolor — Sería mejor que no te movieras o te dolerá más.

— Realmente eres cruel — manifestó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Y tú un quejica — dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco para después, tomando por sorpresa al joven robarle un beso — A diferencia de que tu lo eres siempre y yo cuando lo amerita — sonrió — Eso sí, al parecer tus planes de hacer realidad mis ideas te serán imposibles.

— Eso ya lo veremos — añadió cerrando los ojos y rodeando con un brazo a la mujer cuando se acostó junto a él, cayendo ambos en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
